xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
Robert "SpongeBob" SquarePants is a fictional character and the titular character and protagonist of the American animatedtelevision series of the same name. He is voiced by actor and comedian Tom Kenny, and first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode "Help Wanted" on May 1, 1999. SpongeBob SquarePants was created and designed by cartoonist and marine biologist Stephen Hillenburg shortly after the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life in 1996. Hillenburg intended to create a series about an over-optimistic sponge that annoys other characters. Hillenburg compared the concept to Laurel and Hardy and Pee-wee Herman. As he drew the character, he decided that a "squeaky-clean square" (like a kitchen sponge) fit the concept. His name is derived from "Bob the Sponge", the host of Hillenburg's comic strip The Intertidal Zone that he originally drew in the 1980s while teaching marine biology to visitors of the Ocean Institute. SpongeBob is a naïve and goofy sea sponge who works as a fry cook in the fictional underwater town of Bikini Bottom. The character has received positive critical response from media critics and achieved popularity with both children and adults, though he has been involved in public controversy.11 SpongeBob appeared in a We Are Family Foundation video promoting tolerance, which was criticized by James Dobson of Focus on the Family because of the foundation's link to homosexuality. Scapegoat Side * In "Karate Choppers," Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to stop karate for good, however, when he tells Sandy she does not believe him, and does karate around him. Krabs then fires SpongeBob even though he was not doing the one doing karate. However, Sandy then explains that she did not listen when he told her. * In "The Bully," Flatts the Flounder repeatedly threatens to beat up SpongeBob. However, he finally did only to find out that due to his "Sponginess" he was immune. Flatts tried for days until finally (at Boating School) he collapsed from exhaustion. SpongeBob then gives a speech about it while making a fist gesture. Hence, Mrs. Puff thought he had beaten him up intentionally, thus screaming "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" * In "New Student Starfish," Patrick came with SpongeBob to Boating school in which he wrote a letter calling Mrs. Puff a big fat Meany and handed it to SpongeBob. Mrs. Puff then took away one of SpongeBob's good noodle stars even though it was Patrick's fault. However, Mrs. Puff probably did find this out when Patrick said, "See you SpongeBob, see you Big Fat Meany." * In "Party Pooper Pants," SpongeBob is locked out of his house while throwing a party hence he tries to break in, but is caught by the police. He then explains that it is his house and that he was locked out while throwing a party. However, he is then arrested for not inviting the two cops even though it is legal not to invite the police to a party. * In "Stanley S. SquarePants," SpongeBob's cousin works with him at the Krusty Krab (as Squidward moved away); he broke many things, which SpongeBob claimed were his fault. However, eventually SpongeBob could not take it anymore, and explained it was Stanley's fault. * In "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful," a piece of garbage fell off a statue of Squidward (made of garbage) so a cop gave him and Squidward a ticket for it even though it fell off on its own. * In Stuck in the Wringer, SpongeBob gets stuck in the wringer, and then Patrick glues him so that he could be stuck forever, he couldn't work, eat ice cream or play the games at the carnival with the wringer on, and after yelling at Patrick for what the forever glue did, he gets scolded by the townspeople for it. Skills Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). * Soft Pliable Body: Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, shown most notably in the episode, "The Bully." * Regeneration: It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. * Boneless: SpongeBob is usually shown to be boneless (sea sponges being invertebrates), however in some episodes such as "I Had an Accident," bones are shown on his X-rays. He also had bones when he ripped his skin off in "Atlantis SquarePantis," and "The Splinter." * Absorbent: Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in "The Bully" when Flats the Flounder kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. * Singing and Nose Playing: SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. He uses his nose as a flute, which he is very good. He was also the lead singer in "Band Geeks." Later he uses his nose flute in "Best Day Ever" to drive away the Nematodes from the Krusty Krab. * Fry Cooking: SpongeBob has a job cooking Krabby patties at the Krusty Krab. * Jellyfishing: SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfish in several episodes, in "Jellyfish Hunter"; he caught every single jellyfish in the fields. * Tongue Boarding: SpongeBob tongue-boarded in "Pre-Hibernation Week," he can also do it in theBattle for Bikini Bottom video game. * Survival Skills: In "To Save a Squirrel," SpongeBob and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. * Bubble Blowing: SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles. * Driving: He drives perfectly in various episodes, but he drives recklessly on the episodes, which are the appearances of Mrs. Puff. * Karate: He trains in Karate perfectly, but he rarely mixes them up. * Destruction: Although, he does not know it and thanks to his poor driving skills, SpongeBob is actually skilled at Demolition Derbies. This was shown in "Demolition Doofus" as SpongeBob (who was using the name Le Squish) managed to defeat five other competitors (also surviving against Mrs. Puff. Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Title Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Elasticity Category:Driver Category:Regeneration Category:Amnesia Category:Cooks Category:Bounty Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Musicians Category:Bikini Bottom Category:Workaholic Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Universe Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Universe Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Universe Category:Rival to the Hero